lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-68.47.117.240-20180427014426/@comment-35079319-20180428020500
1. Just because their “congates” DOESNT meant they will end up together. i know, but like,,, cognates is a pretty deep rare bond. i was saying they trust eachother not that they'll end up together lol theyre literally the only cognates in the world that we know off i think that's pretty special. they can MERGE THEIR MINDS TOGETHER that's hella cool 2. Did u read Nightfall? Sophie and Keefe balance each other perfectly. Sophie is freaking strong and sure Fitz has his “golden boy good looks and teal eyes) but Keefe can do that Empathy thing that actually does help support Sophie hi yes i have thank you for asking let me remind you fitz can do the exact same thing without enhancing lol he can control her emotional center (when they were doing the rad cognate thingy) and she can control his and she may be strong but she is still a 15 year old girl. who needs someone for her. keefe is also pretty hot too and sophie knows that. grady's reminded her a thousand times. but she still prefers fitz, as he was the first elf she met (besides mr Forkle and alvar but come on they don't really count) + they have a deep bond that goes further than hers with keefe. looks hardly have anything to do with it. plus, crushes only last 4 months, anything longer is love. google it 3. Yeah, she would have done that for anyone including Fitz, but surprisingly that whole situation brought them a whole lot closer. Keefe regrets a LOT of things but you know what? Sophie does too! It’s not like Sophie went through her life doing absolutely NOTHING wrong. And Keefe is so adorably trying to make up for what he did when Sophie has already forgiven him because she knows why he did it. that's the same thing fitz is doing 'let me make it up to you' 'you really don't have to' 'ill still try' or something like that. except he did it 2 books before keefe. and yes ok sad regrets perfect for bonding over. but fitz regrets things too, and they might not be as bad as keefes hes just as sorry. 4. Also, if you recall, she cries in front of Keefe in Nightfall and Neverseen AND LODESTAR. Not to mention all the times Keefe did the same. andddd she cries on fitz 1 day after meeting him, as well as many other times i cant recall 5. Again, Alden and that one dude were congates, and NO CHEMISTRY THERE! Keefe actually got to know Sophie without having to learn everything from reading her mind. she told fitz he didn't read her mind what and yes ofc that's because they don't have the hots for eachother + they hid secrets. cognates is a deep bond, doesn't always have to be romantic. but when it is,,, its really really really deep. since its based on trust, which is a huge thing in a relationship. plus he was the one who found her don't forget 6. Both Keefe and Fitz are obviously developing feelings for her, but if you notice, Keefe has shown no other interest in any other girl. Fitz has Linh and Marella, and while Biana does/did have a crush on him it’s NOT going to happen according to Keefe who said he has a crush on linh and Marella what??? fitz has only really shown interest in her, besides being wowed by linhs abilities and yes sure but has sophie ever directly said she liked any other guy besides fitz?? i don't mean blushing when keefe flirts, cause she does that whenever any guy flirts with her. just cause there isn't competition, doesnt mean theyre made for eachother lol 7. In the end of the Keefe short story it says “until she was ready for more.” Not if or maybe or anything like that. Yes I know it’s Keefes opinion, but Shannon Messenger wouldn’t write something like that in a special story where it confirms Keefe likes Sophie if something wasn’t going to happen. Shannon has written many, many things. and please please please remember it is keefes opinion,, Shannon has to write while in her characters minds. really, if she really did mean that, it could be forever elves don't age remember? and she needed the story for character development. plus shes the queen of plot-twists so yeah And I’m PRETTY bias.... I hope this doesn’t sound mean, it’s just my opinion! <<< me too!! just a friendly ship war lol